Love Of A Humanoid Dragon
by xSaberDragon
Summary: In this story what would have happened if Issei met Akeno and unlocked Boosted Gear way early how will his life as well as Akeno What will happen to the ORC. What will happen to all the events that have yet to come. Rated M just to be safe(*Cough future lemons Cough*) Issei is still perverted but not perverted like canon IsseixAkeno, IsseixRias, and IsseixHarem
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys Saber here  
****I've wanted to make a story of where Issei and Akeno met very early and became friends.  
****And what would have happen if Issei knew Akeno before and also awaken Boosted Gear too?  
****This is a story of Akeno and Issei when they were 8 years old (Made Issei as old as Akeno and Rias for Fun)**

* * *

(Issei's POV)

I was walking around when I stumbled around a shrine. It was a few days after Irina left and I felt lonely so I just wonder around town to get my mind off of Irina's leaving. But today I founded this shrine. I then heard someone behind me.

"Ara, ara, who might you be?" A strange woman in a shrine outfit asked me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know this was here" I replied

"Its alright can you please tell me your name?"She asked

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou, are you the shrine-maiden?"I asked

"Oh, Yes, Akeno I think I found someone to play with you."

"Ara, ara, who is it" said a young girl around my age guessing she's Akeno.

"This is Issei Hyoudou, Issei she is my daughter Akeno, Akeno Issei" said the shrine-maiden

"Hi Akeno, I'm Issei &amp; I'm 8 years old." I said

"Hello Issei, I'm 8 years old too please take care of me."she said

"Lets go have fun."I asked

"Can we! Please, please, please!"She asked energetically

"Of course you can princess"Said a man that looks like he's in his early 40s.

"YAY!"Screamed Akeno as she and Issei ran off to play

* * *

(Time Skip 6 Hours later) **Issei's POV**

"Ha...Today was fun"I said exhausted as I sat down

"Hey, Issei if I told you what I was will you still like me?"Said Akeno with a hint of regret

"Of course I will, I will always love you not matter what, also you can just call me Ise."I said which made her shocked and blush a bit, did I say something weird? She then revealed 2 black wings that look like crow wings

"You probably hate me now don't you, these are wings of a fallen Angel"She said with tears in her eyes. I then got up and hugged her which shocked her even more

"I will never hate you, I love you Akeno and I always will, plus they make you kinda cute"I said which made her blush

"Thank you! Thank you!"She said as she began to cry onto Issei's chest for accepting her, she then shivered as Issei was tracing them with his fingers

"You will always be my little angel, Akeno."I said as I hugged her tight

* * *

(At the Shrine) **Akeno's POV**

"Bye Akeno! I'll be back tomorrow!"Screamed Issei as he started to walk home, while waving goodbye.

"Bye Ise! Please come tomorrow!" I said as I held a sad look that he's leaving

"So how did he react to you being a fallen angel" Asked Shuri, Akeno's mother

"Great, he said that he'll always love me no matter what I am, he even said my wings make me cute" I replied

"Then, why so upset"? Shuri asked curiously

"Because I want to be with him forever! I love him!"I screamed which Issei was just away not to hear her

"Would you like to live with him?" Shuri asked knowing the answer

"Can I!?" I asked energetically

"I'll have to ask your father." Shuri said teasing her child

"I heard everything, and yes you can princess." Baraqiel said as he walked towards us

"YAY! Wait for me Ise!" She screamed as she ran towards him

"Do you know what he's like?" asked Shuri

"Yes, I watched over them and I saw he has the will to protect her, I even felt a sacred gear in him" He replied

"Yes, I know he'll protect our little Akeno too." She said

"I might train him to awaken his gear and the training will help him to protect Akeno as well."

"You know, we could have our own fun too." Shuri said in a seductive tone, then they started to walk towards their home

* * *

(At Issei's home) **Issei's POV**

"Mom, Dad, this is Akeno can she stay with us?" I asked

"Of course she can, she can sleep in the room across yours, or in your room." My father said with a smirk at the end

"Dear, stop teasing the kids" My mother said

"I'd like to please." Akeno said while her face was red

"See, well go settle in, its almost time for bed." My father said

""Okay""

As we got upstairs I showed Akeno her room

"Is this your room?" She asked confused

"No. That is my room, w-wait you were serious?"I asked

"I always want to be with you no-matter what." She said as she pouted

"Fine, then."I said as I opened the door to my room. I then got dressed for bed as Akeno yawned

"*Yawn* I'm going to go to sleep" Said Akeno, I then laid down next to her and hugged her.

"I will always love you Akeno"I said

Unknown to Issei Akeno heard him and she was smiling.

* * *

(Time skip Morning) **Akeno's POV**

As I woke up, I saw Issei's face. The boy who said he'll always love me no-matter what I am, the one person I want to be with forever. As I looked on I felt him stir a bit, eventually waking up.

"Good morning, Ise"I said softly,right after he yawned

"Oh, good morning, Akeno" He said with a smile, still half awake

"Let's get ready for the day, I'm a bit hungry" I said as I was getting off the bed

"Alright, let me get ready to go down stairs" He said, before I kissed him on the check as he just froze in place

"Ufufu, don't be late Ise." I said teasing him

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

A-Akeno! S-She! SHE KISSED ME! WHY! Calm down Ise! Just get ready to go down stairs. As I finished getting ready I started to go down stairs, to find my parents and Akeno eating. I joined them and explaining them why Akeno was sleeping with my as she held on to my left arm. As me and Akeno finished eating we went to go play outside, but Akeno said lets go back to the shrine to play, which was about 2 miles away and on top of a big hill. I don't think my legs would handle it.

* * *

(At the Shrine, Akeno's Home)

"I hope she's having fun." Said Shuri

"Me too, but I know she is and if anything the boy will protect her" Said Baraqiel

"DADDY! MOMMY! Where are you!" Screamed Akeno as she was the first one to arrive

"We're here, but what happen to Issei? Why are you here?" Asked Shuri

"Oh? Ise! Hurry up you slow poke!" Screamed Akeno

"Haa, sorry I'm... just not used to this."Said Issei, when Akeno used some magic to get here

"It's because you're a slow poke." Said a pouting Akeno

"May I ask why you two are here?" Said Shuri

"It's because we wanted to play, and I suggested to come here."Said Akeno

"SAID?! You demanded, you said you'll cry if we didn't come here!" Said a very tired Issei

"Mou~, you mean." Pouted Akeno, which made him regret saying it, and made the adults laugh

"Oh alright, go and play you two I need to take care of a few things." Said Baraqiel as he walked away

"So do I" Said Shuri

"Let's GO! Don't be a slow poke Ise!" Screamed Akeno

* * *

As they were having fun a group of rogue fallen angels made up of 3 in total were discussing with each other.

"Huh, so that's the Great Baraqiel's daughter, if we capture her we can make him do whatever we want" said one

"What about the boy" asked another

"What about him, he's just a human so he shouldn't be a problem" one said as they walked out the bushes

"Sorry for the interruption but your coming with us!" Said one as he grabbed Akeno making her scream

"You leave her alone!" I screamed, when one just grabbed me and threw me away

"Leave her alone kid, do you even know what she is, she''s not your concern" One said as they started to walk away

"Ya get lost kid" Said the another one

"Ise!"

"AKENO!" I screamed as a red gauntlet appeared on my left hand

"HA! That's just a 'Twice Critical' that'll won't help you save your friend." He said as he formed some sort of spear in his hand, which just made me angrier, that's when the red gauntlet grew and I started to hear a voice

[Do you want power]

'W-who are you'

[Do you want more power to defeat those three]

'Yes!'

[Alright but you'll need to sacrifice your arm, that'll give you enough power to escape from here]

'But I can't leave Akeno! I need to save her!'

[Mmm, I don't think your arm will be enough to beat those three, you'll need to sacrifice something more]

'Anything! Take anything, even my heart if I can save Akeno'

[Even your heart]

'Yes if it means I can save her!'

[Hahaha, you are truly interesting giving yourself up just to save someone else, very well listen to these words and repeat them]

'Alright'

" I, Issei Hyoudou, Emperor of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, shall rise and bring hope, Heavenly Red-Dragon Emperor Over-Booster!"

_[OVER-BOOSTER] Screamed Ddraig as I was being covered in armor_

_[Hurry you only have 5 seconds before its too much and die] _I then ran up to the one holding Akeno and punched him in the gut hitting him away as the other two checked on him

"Dragon Shot!" I screamed as a small ball of energy was shot towards them, then an explosion happened, right when the smoke cleared away their stood 3 fallen angels beaten brutally and unconscious

[BURST] said Ddraig as I felt his power leave me and I fell

"Ise!"Scream Akeno as she came to help me

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Screamed Baraqiel as he flew in with his wings

"Those three were taking Akeno...I then heard a voice telling me if I wanted power...I gave him my heart to help Akeno."I said extremely exhausted as I fell unconcious, then Baraqiel looked at my left arm and saw Boosted Gear in its second form

[My partner is right, those three said that they were gonna kidnap your daughter to make you do anything, so my partner here sacrifice his heart to protect her, in all my wielders this child is the first to out his life in risk for others] said Ddraig as Akeno was crying that Issei would sacrifice himself just to protect her

"I'm just glad that Akeno and Ise are safe, now I'm going to deal with these three I think Azazel himself would like these three tortured. Akeno go take Issei to our home to get treated." Baraqiel said

"Okay."Said Akeno as she let her wings out and carried Issei towards the shrine

* * *

(At the shrine)

Issei was set down on a mat while Akeno just sat there looking at him.

"Ise, Ise why, why did you risk your life like that." Akeno said with tears in his eyes

"Uugh, what happened?" Said Issei as he opened his eyes and felt pain around his chest

[Don't worry about that, its just your new heart taking its toll, you'll need to train with that fallen angel's father, Baraqiel if I recall, for your body to become stronger]

"Oh ya, w-wait where's" Issei said as he was cut off by Akeno who pushed him down back to the floor

"You Baka! How could you risk yourself and sacrifice your heart!" Screamed Akeno as she was worried that the only person she liked would risk himself

"I did it for you, I didn't want you to be taken away" Issei Said as Akeno just kept sobbing on his chest

"Now now Akeno, don't do that to him." Said Baraqiel as he entered the room

"Uh, Ddraig didn't you mention training?" Issei asked

[Yes, also Baraqiel could you take in Issei and train him until he is ready to train with a friend of mines]

"Of course, since he protected my daughter its the least I can do, though I will have to introduce him to my boss."

[I don't mind, though is it still that psycho path Azazel]

"Yes, I just hope he won't do anything crazy."

[Same here]

"Alright tomorrow we will start your training"

[By the way partner do you want to know any skills specific]

"Hmm, I think I want to know Kendo and martial arts"I said

[Hmm, I think that can work, you join a club or team and that can be your background while Baraqiel teaches you the rest]

"I agree."

[So it's settled]

"Ya, I think it's time to go home too" I said

* * *

(2 Weeks Later)

"Issei don't just focus on me, focus on your surroundings too."Said Baraqiel as he went back into a stance

"Hai, Baraqiel-sensei"I said as I charged at him with my Boosted Gear on. We started to exchange kicks,and punches. I saw an opening and took it sending Baraqiel a few feet back.

"Your learning quick Issei, getting better every day." Said Baraqiel

"Well I am learning from one of the best of the Grigori."I said which he just gave a nod of approval, he then asked me a questioon

"Issei, what are your feelings towards my little girl." Asked Baraqiel

"I love her, and I never want to see her cry." Issei said with confidence, to which Baraqiel just smiled at his will to protect her

"Alright, Issei please take care of my daughter."

"I will, I protect her with my life." I said as Baraqiel's smile grew

"That's all good and all but its time for Issei to train with Tannin" Azazel said as he appeared through a magic circle

"Tannin, I heard of him from Ddraig wasn't he a Dragon King." I asked

[Yes he was one of the 6 Dragon Kings, well 5 now because us Dragons were dying due to the lack of food, which for us are dragon apples, and due to the climate changes on Earth they were wiped out, because of that Tannin choose to become a devil to save the dragon species from going extinct by gaining land from Sirzechs Lucifer's permission with the only Dragon apple left in known existence]

"So he sacrificed his title as a Dragon King to save his species, I find that honorable" I said

"Yes so do I and Sirzechs which is why he gave him the land of the last Dragon apples"

"So when do I go and train with him" I asked

"Right about now" Said Azazel, as he said that a giant shadow went over us then a giant figured appeared in front of us.

[Hello again, Tannin]

"Ha, Ddraig its been a while, oh, is this the new Sekiryuutei" Tannin said

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou, pleasure to meet you" I said with a smile

"Hahaha, this one is well mannered, well then I'll see you when his training finishes" Tannin said as he picked me up and flew through a portal

* * *

(6 months later) **Issei's POV**

I was training on my speed and stamina. Tannin said that it'll help me use balance break longer and reduce the count down for it. But for some reason I was always thinking of Akeno.

"You miss her don't you" Said Tannin as he observed my training

"Ya, I don't know why but I feel lonely when she's not here" I said which Tannin just chuckled

"Sounds like you like, no, love her" He said as I realized it. I. I love her.

"I-I do, I want to protect her, I never want to see her crying no matter what." I said as Tannin made a smirk

"I guess you can get a break, I'll bring her here, but I'll have to talk to Sirzechs Lucifer is she can come."He said

"Please do"I said as Tannin chuckled while he flew away

(A Hour later)

As I finished my training for the day I saw Tannin flying this way. I greeted him as he landed and turned into his chibi form and sat on my head

"Hi Tannin so what happened?" I asked

"She may come but you'll have to met the Lucifer and his family when she arrives, he says"I want to meet this generation's Sekiryuutei" why he wants to I have no idea." Tannin said

"So when will she come and when do I have to see him?" I asked which Tannin smirked

"When she'll come is in a few minutes, and you'll see him after she comes" He said

"I can't wait to see her" I said

"You should have seen her, she went crazy when she got to come here"

"Ise!" I heard my named screamed before I got tackled by Akeno

"Ise! Ise! Ise! I missed you so much!" she said

"I missed you too" I said as I hugged her

"Not that I hate a reunion, but we need to get going to the Gremory Mansion" Tannin said as we got up

"Okay, lets go Akeno" I said

* * *

(Gremory Mansion)

As we flew on Tannin's back we arrived at the Gremory Mansion. Tannin turned into his chibi form, which Akeno thought was cute, and yelled.

"Sirzechs I brought the boy and his friend!" He yelled as the doors were opened by a tall man with short crimson hair, and a maid with gray hair

"Hello again Tannin, oh so this is the boy and his friend."He said with a smile

"Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou, and this is Akeno Himejima." I said with a smile

"Oh, let me introduce myself I am Sirzechs Lucifer, and this is my wife Grayfia-" He stopped mid-sentence as he was pinched by the maid

"Ow-Grayfia it hurts!"He said

"Sorry for my master's joke."She said calmly but with a hint of anger, oh I don't want to get on her bad list. She then let go of Sirzechs as a girl with crimson hair entered the room

"Oh, hello there" The girl said

"Ah, Issei, Akeno, this is my younger sister Rias Gremory."He said as if he's worshiping her

"Hello Rias, I'm Issei Hyoudou the current Sekiryuutei." I said which made her smile, but made Akeno pout that I'm talking with another girl

"Hello Issei, Millicas we have guests."She said as another person but a younger boy than Rias appeared but hid behind her.

"Hello Millicas I'm Issei and this is Akeno"I said as we both made friendly smiles which he saw and smiled back

"Hi Issei, d-do you want to play with me." he said which me and Akeno nodded

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Millicas and me were all playing around. We were all having fun until Rias _"tripped" _(or should I say threw herself) and started crying grabbing the attention of a certain Humanoid dragon. She stopped crying when Issei said "Are you okay, do you want me to do anything." and "I never want to see people I like get hurt" and held her tight which she just smiled which just got Akeno mad and pulled Issei away and held him tight as if noone is gonna take him away from her. After a week of relaxation and fun, Issei had to go back to training and Akeno back to the human world, as he said his goodbyes Akeno said

"Don't forget about me." Which he replied "I'd never forget you" And with Akeno left.

"Bye Ise-kun! I'll miss you!" Said Rias as she was feeling sad

"I won't! You too Millicas" Issei said as he flew away on Tannin while waving back to Tannin's territory for training

* * *

(1 and a 1/2 year later)

"Alright try and take on this blast!" Screamed Tannin as he shot a huge fire ball towards Issei

"Alright! Dragon Shot!" Screamed Issei as a red energy ball as big as his fist was form and shot it towards the fire ball and a huge explosion happened

"Very good Issei, I see that you can now be in Balance Breaker for an entire 2 months before recharging which is 2 hours! HAHAHA! Looks like my training is showing" Tannin said

"Ya, it looks that way, especially on my body" Issei said

Issei has become really muscular for a boy his age. He was 11 now and after a year and a half of Tannin's hellish training he's been given time to go back to the Human world to Akeno(**Since he has mastered most of Ddraigs power, but still wants to learn more close combat and Kendo**). As he got ready Tannin got him and went through the portal. As Tannin and Issei went through they were greeted by Azazel and Baraqiel. As Tannin said his goodbyes and left back home which left Issei to Azazel and Baraqiel he asked

"Where's Akeno?" He said before a large scream was made.

"Ise!" As Issei turned around he saw that Akeno also matured a bit. He then got tackled down by her squeezing him tight

"Ise! Ise! Ise! I miss you so much!"Said Akeno as she hugged him tighter

"I missed you too." I said while returning the hug

"Haha, now then Issei you have missed a lot and you do have school to attend to" Said Baraqiel

"Oh ya, I forgot"

"You should also try and get into a Kendo club so you can progress through your training"He asked

"Why not both Kendo and martial arts?"I said

"Hahaha, your right, you can try both, but especially Kendo, but martial arts you can just train with me and and join a few competitions"

"Alright, well I'm going home."

"Oh that reminds me, Issei your parents went on a vacation so you'll be alone at your home, and I asked them we can take you in until they come back." Said

Baraqiel

"Alright."

'Uh, tomorrow is gonna be interesting'

[You said it partner, this is gonna be interesting for both of us, I wonder on how it'll go]

* * *

(Tomorrow Morning)**Issei's POV**

As I woke up in a room, I tried to get up and get ready for the day but I felt something heavy on my chest. When I looked under the covers I found a sleeping Akeno. Her legs were intertwine with mines and she was hugging me as if she'll never let go. I just stood there looking at how beautiful she looked. Its been almost 2 entire years that I haven't seen her. She grew a lot, especially her feminine side. She then began to stir holding me even tighter. Uggh! Too tight.

"Too tight."I manage to say as that woke her up and released a bit of her grasp

"Oh sorry Ise" She said as she started to rub her head on my chest

"I missed you too"I said as I held her close

"Ise, did you mean it when we were in the Underworld, do you love me" Akeno said shyly while blushing

"Of course I do, I will always love you, I never want to see you cry or in pain because I'll always love you." I said as she just kissed me on my lips! I mean she has kissed me before but that was on the cheek. We stood their for a minute or two then she decide to break up the kiss. I just stood there frozed.

"*giggle*That was my first kiss"She said as I came to reality

"W-wait was it right for me to have it?!"I said while panicking

"I already chosen, I want to be with you forever." She said as I started to blush, then I made up an something to get out of this situation

"Akeno, we have to get ready for school." I said as she pouted that I changed the subjected.

* * *

**Hello Guys **

**So what you think on the story I've been waiting to start. I really wanted to do this since I've been getting many ideas for it. And the reason for him meeting Akeno first is because of a twist that goes perfect with Akeno don't worry I'll still use stuff from canon but most of it will be mine**

**For this story I'll update every 3 days, World's Savior: Opposites Unite every 2-3 days on how it goes, and Miracle Maker every 5-6 days because I'm not going to focus on it too much**

**Review are always welcomed so are PM's **

**-Saber out- **


	2. Taken Lives

**Hey Guys **

**This starts off right where we left off of Issei and Akeno going to school**

_**[Ddraig talking to Issei or someone only]**_

**[Ddraig talking out loud]**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

(**Issei's Pov)**

As me and Akeno finished our breakfast, we started to walk towards school, but since we left the shrine she hasn't let go of my left arm. Ever since she kissed me I started to see another side of her. A side of which she needs me. After I saw that side I saw that see loved me too, I was happy for that. As we arrived at the school, the bell rang, and for some reason good luck was on our side, and Akeno and me have all the same classes. As we went into the class I saw a familiar face.

"ISE!" Screamed Rias as she hugged on to me which made Akeno very angry

"Hey Rias, uh not to be mean but why are you here?" I asked wondering why she's here

"I was planning on coming to the human world to study the life of Japan, it always amused me" She said, but Akeno didn't believe it until she heard Ddraig talking to her only

_[Well that is true, but once she heard that Issei was going to the school she was, she wasted no time to come here and made sure he was in her class]_

"Oh I'm glad you like it, so you're in this class."I said which she just nodded, but she made a face as she remembered something.

"Oh Ise, I forgot, this is Souna Shitori, but her real name is Sona Sitri, a pure-blood devil like me." Said Rias

"Hello" Said Sona

"Hello Sona, nice to meet you, I'm Issei Hyoudou" I said with a smile, just as I said that the school bell rang. I was then pulled by Akeno towards the back of the class where we sat down which kinda irritated Rias as she sat to my left, as Akeno was in front of me, then class began

* * *

It was mid-day and it was gym class for Issei, Rias, and Akeno, they were all running at the school yard. Issei being half-dragon, and really muscular was out running everyone. Even Rias and Akeno were surprised at his speed, his training was really effective. Then the teachers called everyone in

"Now class, the following coaches are looking for new members in their clubs, right now the only ones looking are the Baseball club, Kendo, and Martial arts, so do we have any takers?" Asked one of the teachers, and out of all of them only one raised their hands and surprise, surprise it was Issei

"I'd like to join." Issei said

"Alright which one"

"Um, can I be in two." Issei asked which just surprised them even more

"Uh, I think you can"A teacher replied" So which ones?"

"Kendo and martial arts" I said with happiness

'MOU~ Now I won't be able to spend a lot of time with Ise' Thought Akeno

'Wait isn't the Kendo club mostly made up of girls!' Thought Rias

_[Kukuku, Issei prepare yourself]_

_'Why'_

_[Haha, nothing]_

"Alright then class, that is all." Said a teacher as everyone started to make their way to they're next class.

"Lets go Issei" Said Akeno as she came up behind me

"Alright" And with that me and Akeno headed to our next and final class. But unknown to Issei was that he left an angry Rias behind.

* * *

As Akeno and me went in our math class we can see an angry Rias sitting down. I was confused to why she was angry. She was fine earlier. Akeno and me then walked over to her and sat next to her

"Why are you mad?" I asked her to which she just frowned

"You left me" She replied still mad

'OHHHH'

_[Really Issei, you just figured it out]_

'Hey shut up'

_[Truth hurts doesn't it]_

'Go back to sleep you lazy dragon'

"Heh, sorry about that." I said while rubbing the back of my head

"You better not do it again" Rias said. Right when she said that the teacher came in and our lesson began. Throughout the lesson I kept on answering most of the questions correct and whenever I do I either get praised by Akeno or Rias, who seem to be glaring at each other. As we finished our lesson the bell rang. As I picked up my bag, Rias said to me

"Issei, my Onii-sama wants to talk to you, he said its something urgent."

"Alright, I'll see what it is" I then turned to Akeno "Akeno want to go with me"

"Yes" She said with a nod. Then Rias, Akeno and I went behind the school where a tall person with crimson hair was.

"Onii-sama" Rias said as she ran up to hug him, he was really happy to see Rias

"Hello Sirzechs-sama" I said as his happy face turned into a serious face

"Issei, we need to talk, its about your parents" Sirzechs said, my parents, did something happened!

"Why, what happened"

"Its best if we talk in private, and only you and me" He said as I nodded,

"Rias you and Issei's friend go to the castle" Rias then nodded, he then made a magic circle and we were teleported to a room

"This is my private office, now, Issei there's no way to say it but, someone killed your parents" My eyes widen at what I heard

"N-no" I then fell on my knees

"I'm sorry but, your parents were not ordinary people, well at least your father wasn't, he was actually a dragon "

"H-how did this happen, how were they killed"

"A group of people were ordered to kill them, and find you."

"F-find me, why"

"Well since you are the Sekiryuutei, people would want to either kill you, or threaten you to join their organization, like the ones who killed your parents"

I then started to cry, my parents, d-dead, killed, murdered. Murdered. They're going to pay. My aura then sparked up. It went so high even Sirzechs was surprised. I then stood up and my body was wrapped in crimson aura.

"Sirzechs, all due respect but, where the fuck are those people." I said in a voice that didn't sound like me anymore

"I don't know Issei, but there was a message meant for you, it said 'We'll see you soon' " Sirzechs said, I then started to calm down, but I still had anger in me

"Then they'll regret what they've done" I said

"Don't worry I'll make sure they will." Sirzechs said, he then made a magic circle "Let's go to you home" and we teleported to my house.

As we teleported to my home I noticed that Akeno and Rias were there already there, but they were both in tears, guess they found out.

"Issei!" Akeno said as she squeezed me tight

"It's alright Akeno, I'll be alright" I said as I stroke her hair

*Knock Knock*

There was a knock on the door, Akeno let go of me and I went to open it but what I found was a small box. I picked it up and went inside

"What's that" Sirzechs asked

"I don't know" I said as I opened the lid what I saw shocked me, there inside the box was a picture of my parents and a note what said on the note surprised me

_"Your Parents are alive Sekiryuutei, but they won't be for long, come to the abandoned warehouse near the pier if you want to see them again, and come alone."_

* * *

**There you have it guys a bit short but a few things should be explained**


	3. Family! Death! Secrets!

**Hello guys**

**How did you guys like my twist on why Issei's parents weren't home for a very long time since they were 'Killed'**

**Now in this chapter, Issei goes and finds the people who have his parents but, a little surprise awaits him**

* * *

Previously on LOVE OF A HUMANOID DRAGON

*Knock Knock*

There was a knock on the door, Akeno let go of me and I went to open it but what I found was a small box. I picked it up and went inside

"What's that" Sirzechs asked

"I don't know" I said as I opened the lid what I saw shocked me, there inside the box was a picture of my parents and a note what said on the note surprised me

_"Your Parents are alive Sekiryuutei, but they won't be for long, come to the abandoned warehouse near the pier if you want to see them again, and come alone."_

* * *

I became wide-eyed at what I just read. M-my parents, mom, dad, they're still alive. I then remembered why I'm feeling this way. They were taken away, and the people who have taken them are in for a hell of pain. I then dropped the box and paper and walked out ignoring my name being called by Rias and Akeno.

* * *

**(Sirzechs POV) **

As I saw Issei walk out I went over to what he dropped. As I picked up the paper I understood what was happening.

" Onii-sama, what wrong with Issei." Said my adorable sister. I had no choice but to show them. They too became wide-eyed at what they read.

"Onii-sama you're going to help him, aren't you!" Rias said concerned for Issei

"This is his fight." Was all I said as Rias ran out the door looking for Issei with akeno shouting his name out

* * *

**Issei POV**

I continued to walk towards the warehouse as the screams from both Rias and Akeno went silent. As I arrived in front of the warehouse I could fell a few people in there, about 3 in total but two of them were weak auras, they must be my parents. I walked up to the door and opened it, everywhere inside was dark except for a single light in the middle of the warehouse.

_"So you've come Sekiryuutei" _said a mysterious voice

"Where are my parents!" I said as I had Boosted Gear on

_"Oh, they're right here" _Said the man as the lights were turned on only for me to see my parents were thrown to the floor with bruises and cuts everywhere, my father looked in pain, but my mother looks like a lifeless corpse

"I-I-Issei...run" Said my dad

_"Oh, there will be none of the sorts, in fact you're coming with us" _said another person, a woman most likely.

"NO!" said my dad as he transformed into an armor that was colored blue and a sword on his right hand.

_"Still have some fight in you eh"_ said the man

"I made a promise to a friend to protect his son I'm not going to break that promise, Shalba!" Screamed my 'father' as he charged at the man called Shalba

_"Cattleya!" _screamed Shalba as Cattleya went in front of Shalba and created some fire and sent it directly to to my 'father'.

"DAD!" I screamed as he was hit and sent flying to the wall, I then tried to run to him but I was stopped by Shalba

"Oh no you don't" He said as he was about to punch me but then suddenly the sword my 'father' had flew towards me, I quickly caught it and blocked Shalba's punch, but what I heard next was something I never heard before."

LEAVE HIM ALONE screamed a voice

"Who's there!" Screamed Shalba

LEAVE said my father as he release a powerful blast towards them hitting Shalba resulting in him falling to the ground

"GUAAA" Shalba started to spit out blood from the impact

"Shalba lets get out of here!" Screamed Cattleya as they both disappeared from the scene, I then went to check my dad

"Dad!" I screamed

"I-Issei, t-there is something I-I need to tell you...I'm not your father" He said as my eyes widen

"W-wha, h-how."

"I-Issei, I...don't have...much time...your...real...father...was kill...and with...his last breath...he told me...to protect you...he didn't...want to lose...you...like...your real mother...and brother..." WHAT! I-I have a brother. wait what was my fathers name!

"What was his name!"

"His...name...your brother's...is...V-Val" He said with his final breath as he couldn't continue. N-no, no, no, no, no. NO! I lost my 'parents', I lost my brother, even my actual parents. I started to cry. I have nothing. Nothing. I'm all alone. Rage. Rage was the only things in my mind. I could hear voices in my head.

_'Juggernaut Drive'_

_'Use it, let you anger out'_

'I'm going to Kill those Bastards!'

[Parnter! Control yourself! don't let your anger control you!] Screamed Ddraig as it was no use, Issei, will become a monster.

_"I, who has about to awaken" The voices in my head said with me_

_"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God"_

_"I laugh at the "infinite", and grieve at the "dream" "_

_"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination"_

_"And I shall sink you to the depths of Crimson Purgatory"_

_[Juggernaut Drive]_

A huge roar can me heard from miles as Issei's aura skyrocketed. Issei began to destroy the warehouse and pier. Completely consumed in rage.

* * *

**Sirzechs POV**

I, Sirzechs, was currently waiting in Issei's living room with my sister and her friend. I was casually thinking until I felt a huge aura. I was almost dragon-like. Oh no. I turned towards the two girls as they also felt it, scared from it.

"O-onii-sama, w-what was that." Rias said frightened by it

"Issei" I murmured but both of them heard me and their faces turned worried for him. I then teleported the three of us near his location.

* * *

As we arrived we can see that the landscape is being destroyed by Issei, his aura is insanely strong.

"Onii-sama, help him" screamed Rias I then flew towards him

"Issei!" I screamed as he turned around and charged at me as I quickly dodged it

"Issei! Snap out of it!" Sirzechs said

"Guaaaaa" He screamed as he made a giant energy ball and shot it towards me. I couldn't evade in time so I got hit and it hurt. I had cuts everywhere. I then knew what to do.

"Forgive me Issei." I said as I got up close to him a shot him with my power of destruction at point blank range. I knocked him out send him to the ground.

As he fell I could hear him murmur something.

"Onii-sama"

Rias then ran to him seeing him unconscious.

"Rias lets take him to a hospital" I said as we teleported away. Unknown to us of what has happened.

* * *

**haha ha **

**So many twist! And what's the deal do his real parents! What of the promise his 'father' made to his real father! And his brother! So many things will happen to Issei, will it leave him traumatized or fill with rage join me next time in love of a humanoid dragon. **

**Ps. If you have any questions of the armor of Issei's fake father and sword send me a pm and I'll give u a pic**


End file.
